Optimum initial anchoring of implants is of primary importance to dental clinicians and is the subject of voluminous clinical and laboratory research currently conducted. Development of a dental implant which would provide improved early biological response would be of clinical significance. Toward the above stated goal, a synthetic fifteen residue peptide (P-15), known to mimic the cell binding specificity of collagen, will be compounded with a biologically acceptable bioadhesive carrier and applied to the surface of a titanium dental implant. Optimal formulation of the peptide coated implant will be determined in vivo cell culture to assess cellular efficacy. Healing and osseointegration will then be evaluated using in vivo canine mandibular extraction and unicortical models using histological analysis and shear strength testing.